


ride with me

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yuuto parallel parks in that ass.





	ride with me

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink biingo (mirrors/doubles).

Probing the reason behind this tryst is beyond the realm of Keito’s mind capacity as a familiar hand rests on his lower back, guiding him forward onto his knees and elbows. Those hands drop to his thighs, which tense and part as he looks up through his bangs to meet gorgeous eyes in the mirror, ones he sees every day but never like this, never this dark. Keito’s own stare is almost challenging, like he doesn’t think his friend will take this any further, but he knows damn well that they will. They didn’t come this far just to turn back.

“Yuuto,” he breathes, and a low groan sounds from above.

He must sound as frantic as he feels because Yuuto’s leaning forward to cover his back, skin to skin, and he relaxes considerably. It’s a little embarrassing to bend over like this but Yuuto’s right behind him, the heat of that lean body calming his nerves as those long fingers squeeze the muscles of his thighs, slowly moving up to his ass. Keito arches into the touch, feeling like a cat in heat in more ways than one as lips drag along the back of his neck.

“You feel so good,” Yuuto whispers, his voice just as light and pitchy as when they’re dressed, breath hot on Keito’s spine. “I like the way your skin quivers under my touch. Do you want me that much?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Keito answers, losing control over his own reflexes when thighs press against the back of his. Then something bumps the cleft of his ass and it can only be what Keito thinks it is, his gasp making him choke on his air as Yuuto inhales sharply and grinds down against him.

The following moan has Keito’s hips snapping toward nothing, his breath quick as Yuuto’s fingers disappear and return slick. “I want you too, so fucking bad.”

Keito’s thighs spread even more when those fingers slide up between them, trembling as Yuuto approaches his rim. He jerks and clamps down at the first poke inside, but then Yuuto’s lips are back on his neck, whispering soothingly.

“It’s okay, it’s just me. Let me in, Keito. Wanna feel you inside.”

His voice helps, relaxing Keito’s body as long fingers work him open. It’s far from Keito’s first time like this, but it sure feels like it when Yuuto touches places inside him that are completely new. He chokes on his breath, focusing his eyes on his own reflection that’s flushed and gasping back at him, bangs plastered to his face from sweat.

It’s not entirely narcissism that keeps him watching—he can see Yuuto too, heavy lids and enticing lips that move as he continues to speak. “You’re so responsive to me, I love it. I can’t wait to feel it all around my cock. Does this feel good?”

Keito just nods, the filthy words coursing through his body along with arousal and adrenaline and a little bit of affection that grows as Yuuto loops his other arm around Keito’s waist. His wrist bumps Keito’s tip and they both moan as Keito involuntarily squeezes around Yuuto’s fingers, pushing back and taking them in deeper.

“How do you want it, Keito?” Yuuto asks, pressing the words behind Keito’s ear, then right into it. “Hard? Fast? Slow? Deep? I can do it however you want—oh, there’s a good spot.”

A surge of pleasure leaves Keito shuddering as Yuuto bends his fingers, gently prodding against the same place over and over until Keito feels like he could claw out of his own skin with need. “ _Yuuto_.”

“That sounds nice,” Yuuto tells him, stroking that spot a few more times before pulling out completely. Keito feels strangely empty, obscenely stretched out, and so, so turned on. “I wouldn’t mind hearing more of that.”

“Yuuto,” Keito exhales easily, because it’s the most natural thing in the world to say right now “Yuuto, please.”

All at once the warmth leaves his back, making his eyes fly open and focus on Yuuto’s long frame straightening up behind him. Hands grab his ass and hold him steady, thumbs spreading him open even more until he feels something thick and hard start to push inside him. He tries not to tense up, but it’s too much and he cries out, his face contorting in the mirror as he bites his lip.

Yuuto swears under his breath and slowly eases his way in, stretching Keito wider than he’d thought was possible. His thighs are trembling, nerves sparking with sensations that he can’t process aside from _too much_. He concentrates on his breathing instead, staring into his own eyes in an attempt to relax, and it works well enough for Yuuto to get about halfway in.

“Keito,” Yuuto gasps, and that helps a _lot_ , his muscles molding themselves around Yuuto’s cock instead of protesting it. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“You’re _huge_ ,” Keito blurts out, narrowing his eyes at the way Yuuto can’t hide his amusement. It hadn’t felt that big in his hand, but Yuuto may as well be packing a pole for all the strain Keito feels.

“You flatter me,” Yuuto replies, his laughter fading into a smile as he lowers a hand to press his palm flat against the small of Keito’s back. It’s warm and steady, rubbing gentle circles as he slowly pulls out and pushes back in, easing his way a little farther inside each time.

Already it feels good, Keito’s body quick to rock back as it becomes easier to move. Yuuto’s hand stays where it is, bracing his tall frame and it looks so good in the mirror, like Keito’s a horse that he’s riding. Then Yuuto’s head falls back, exposing his throat that shimmers from the light bouncing off the sweat beaded there, and the next thing Keito knows is Yuuto’s thighs against the backs of his, length buried deep inside him over and over as Yuuto gradually builds up speed.

“Yuuto,” Keito murmurs, because that’s all he knows how to say right now. “ _Yuuto_ …”

He’s fighting to keep his eyes open and trained on the mirror, ready to give up until Yuuto lifts his head and stares at him so intensely that Keito feels it deeper than anything physical. He doesn’t say a word, just leans forward to drape his body over Keito’s back, both arms wrapping around his torso to hold him close as he pounds into him.

Keito’s moving back and forth from the fuss, his hair flying all over the place and sweat stinging his eyes as he struggles to keep looking, watching his face as he gets fucked hard. Yuuto mouths the back of his neck and behind his jaw before opening his own eyes, meeting Keito’s in the mirror and flashing a dirty smile.

“You look so good like this,” Yuuto hisses, his breath hitching with each thrust. “But you already know that, right?”

Keito has the decency to smirk in response, but it’s wiped right off his face when Yuuto reaches down to curl those long fingers around his cock. Instead he cries out a mangled version of Yuuto’s name, which just has Yuuto squeezing him harder as he strokes from base to tip and thumbs the head on the upstroke.

That has Keito finally closing his eyes, leaning his head back against Yuuto’s as he pushes back in time with each of Yuuto’s thrusts. He’s arching enough for Yuuto to reach his throat, feeling those lips all over him before craning his neck to accept them against his own. It’s fast and sloppy and changes the angle enough for Yuuto to hit that spot, their kiss now serving to muffle Keito’s screams as his body starts to shake.

Yuuto’s groans tickle his tongue, hips snapping harder to push through the increasing resistance of Keito’s body that tenses all over as he gets close. Keito’s fingers claw at the sheets beneath him, spine arching as much as he can manage with Yuuto’s weight on top of him, which is the only thing that keeps him from shaking uncontrollably.

“Yuuto,” Keito breathes, abruptly falling out of their kiss to turn back to the front. Now his face is even redder, eyes slitted open and features scrunched up so unattractively that he almost looks away until he sees Yuuto staring at him. His skin burns even harder under the scrutiny, because the mirror isn’t just for Keito and the pressure accumulates inside of Keito faster than he can keep up.

His orgasm hits before he’s ready, stealing his breath and shooting tingles to the tips of his fingers and toes. Yuuto keeps pumping him until he whines, then those arms are tight around his chest, squeezing him as close as possible and fucking him through it. Soft grunts press into Keito’s neck and it takes him higher, the continued stimulation inside him making it last longer.

Yuuto comes with a long, drawn-out moan, choking out Keito’s name as he shudders, pulsing deep inside of Keito and continuing to hug him from behind even after he pulls out. Keito is in no rush for him to let go, dreading the cold and the awkward aftermath, but mostly the cold.

“Give me a second and I’ll move,” Yuuto wheezes out, sounding completely fine like this isn’t a big deal at all, and it’s probably not. To him.

“You don’t have to,” Keito replies without thinking, and his heart jumps in panic until Yuuto’s hand drops down to his thighs, kneading the overworked muscle and straightening his legs out.

“I won’t, then,” Yuuto says, rolling to the side and pulling Keito with him, curling up right against his back. Now they’re both looking in the mirror, Keito’s dark skin contrasting to Yuuto’s pale, and— “We look good together.”

“Yeah,” Keito agrees, snuggling back because it feels right, and Yuuto’s smiling as he presses a kiss to Keito’s cheek.

“I hope you’re not done,” Yuuto whispers, and Keito watches his own eyes pop open. “We’ve barely fogged up the mirror.”


End file.
